Ninjago: Your Eyes Don't Lie
by General-Spoon
Summary: Jay Walker, Master of lighting. He's been acting strange around the others. He always tries to hide it, but one individual notices what's going on and tries to pull Jay from what he's going, though. It was his fault anyway. Right? (Minor swearing. BoyxBoy Rated T)
1. Chapter 1: Something's wrong

_Your Eyes Don't Lie._

 _Chapter One: Something's Wrong._

It's a beautiful morning in Ninjago City. Children are playing in the parks, and everyone is exchanging friendly smiles in the street. Cars are speeding by and bike chains click. It's just a normal day.

A teenage boy, who just turned sixteen is sitting in his room. The one he shares with his friends, the ones he had been with for many years and much more to come. This boy is Jay. Jay was normally a happy and energetic guy, but recently he's been down. He rarely ever jokes about anything anymore. He barely smiles. He's just not the same.

"Hey, Jay." A rather small boy said with a smile.

"Hi," Jay said back. He looked at his friend. "How are you doing Lloyd?" He asked.

Lloyd nervously coughed. "Well. Kai said breakfast is ready." He coughed again. "He wanted me to come get you, and well I did..." He trailed off.

Jay sighed. "I'll be down in a bit." He grumbled. Jay the watched in silence as his energetic friend Lloyd bounced out of the room. "Boy, for a teenager he sure has a lot of energy," Jay mumbled.

"Ya' got that right." Someone pitched in.

Jay jumped and sat up quickly from his bed. "Ah!"

He heard muffled laughter. He glanced over to his left, his best friend was holding his right hand over his mouth and laughing into it. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" He asked trying to hold his laughter.

Jay stared at his friend for a while. "Yeah. You did." He said calmly.

His friend smiled at him. "Come on. Let's go get breakfast." His smile widened.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming to get breakfast now Cole." Jay rolled his eyes and climbed down quickly from his bunk bed. Cole waited patiently. Jay was always amazed at how patient Cole could be at some times. Normally he'd run straight into the action, just like Kai.

"Ladies first!" Cole joked, muffling his laughter with his hand again.

Jay chuckled a little. "Go on then." He said.

Cole stopped laughing. "Hey! I was aiming that at you!"

Jay giggled. "Oh sorry. I thought you were talking about yourself!"

The Master of Earth just laughed. He walked through the doorway, Jay not far behind him.

These two had a special connection. They used to fight all the time. Every day. For hours. Now, they get along really well. Sometimes they have their moments, but they clicked.

"I got him!" Cole announced as he pushed the door into the dining room open. Jay walked in behind him, with his hands shoved into his blue jacket pockets.

"Finally!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I couldn't get him out of the room!" He threw his hands up high into the air and let out an annoyed groan. Jay sat down in his seat, along with Cole sitting next to him.

Kai grinned. "You look like crap dude." He snickered whilst staring at Jay. The Lightning Master just rolled his eyes.

"Thank you!" He said sarcastically. "I appreciate the compliment!"

Kai snickered. "I know you do."

"Now, now brothers. Let's not fight at the table." Jay's other friend pitched in.

"Sorry Zane," Kai said quickly.

Zane smiled. Zane was a very kind hearted spirit. He was also made of titanium. The Titanium Ninja. A Nindroid, and a great friend.

Lloyd laughed. "You can't insult Jay Kai, you look like Sonic the Hedgehog with your hair!" He pointed at Kai's spiked up hair and then burst out laughing.

Cole joined in with the laughter. "You're right! He does!"

Kai's face heated up. Clearly embarrassed. "Oh HA HA!" He crossed his arms and went silent. "You're so funny, Lloyd!"

The boys had casual chatter as they ate breakfast. Jay stayed silent unless someone spoke to him. Cole didn't like that. He turned his head to Jay and lowered his voice. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

Jay didn't answer. He just looked away. This made Cole worry, even more, he had been noticing strange patterns in Jay's emotions. He wasn't usually like this.

"..." Cole frowned in concern. "Jay. Don't ignore me." He commanded.

Jay growled and turned his attention to Cole. "What...?"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Jay sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"..." Cole didn't know how to answer to that.

"Hey, gang!" A female voice piped up.

Everyone directed their attention to the door.

Kai's younger sister Nya stood there.

"Nya!" Kai said with a big smile. "Hey, Sis!"

"Morning Kai." She giggled. Nya sat down next to Jay. It was the only available seat. Jay didn't look too happy about it.

"Hey Jay," Nya said glancing over at him. "How are you?"

Jay hesitated to answer. "Oh, I'm...fine!" He lied. "Just great! You?" He pulled a crooked smile. Nya didn't see past his lies and nodded. Jay nodded back at her and looked down at his full plate of food. He wasn't hungry. "I'm going back into the room," Jay announced.

"Why?" Lloyd asked. "You haven't eve-"

"Shut up." Jay cut in. "I'm going back." He stood up and left the room rather quickly.

Everyone sat in silence, utterly confused.

Why was Jay acting like this?

Cole pondered to himself. He had noticed the tension between him and Nya, maybe something happened between them. He wasn't sure. Jay had only started acting like this recently. He knew Nya and him were still together. So it's not possible that it could be Nya. Kai had annoyed him, it could be Kai. Cole shrugged it off. He'd check on Jay later. He doesn't want to get in the way of Nya and him.

"Nya, you should check on him." Zane nodded.

Nya stood up slowly. "I will." She ran out of the room.

Nya ran down the hallway and came to a stop when she was outside the boys room. She knocked on it four times, then walked in. "Jay, it's me."

Jay let out a groan.

"...Jay." Nya called out.

Jay sat up from his bed. "What?"

"What's wrong?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! I already told Cole that!" Jay raised his voice, clearly annoyed. No one knows the reason.

"Then why are you acting so rude?" Nya asked.

"Why not!?" Jay growled.

Nya let out a disappointed sigh. "Jay, you've changed."

That caught Jay's attention. "Huh?"

"Every since we got into that argument, you've been moping about. " Nya pointed out.

Jay stared at Nya. "Well..." He couldn't think of a reason.

"You've been avoiding me. You've been avoiding everyone else, but Cole. Is there something you need to tell me?" She asked. Obviously hinting something.

Jay shook his head. "Nya, please. I'm tired." He pretended to yawn, covering his motor mouth.

Nya sighed. "It's 9AM." She scoffed.

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care."

"You don't care about much!" She turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

Jay didn't care. His mind was too wrecked to care. All he wanted was to be alone.

Why doesn't anyone get that?

* * *

 **Hello! I hoped you liked that first chapter, also there isn't enough Bruiseshipping out there so you can guess what this is. I hope you liked it. It'll get better as it goes along!**

 **\- Spoon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stop Pushing me away!

_Your Eyes Don't Lie._

 _Chapter Two: Stop pushing me away._

It was dark, everyone but Jay was sound asleep. The window was open, so air from outside could cool down the room. Jay listened to the call of owls and howls of wolves. The teen sighed. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept. Daunting thoughts have been on his mind, making him act more arrogant than usual.

Jay grumbled a few curse words to himself, he stared up at the ceiling. Jay put his hand over his chest and counted how many times his heart pounded, trying to fall asleep. It was like counting sheep. Which Jay always had trouble doing. The teen sighed again. He then rolled over in his bed and stared at the wall. He was really struggling.

'Maybe Cole is awake...' Jay thought to himself, whilst sitting up. He clutched onto his blanket and argued in his head if he should call his name or just look over the bunk bed bannister. Jay exhaled a deep breath. He shook his head. He wasn't going to do anything. Jay cursed to himself again.

"Are you okay up there?"

Jay jumped at the sound of a voice. He heard ruffles from below him. "U-Uh..." He could just make out a figure standing up from below him and standing on Jay's ladder to his bed. Cole.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" He asked.

Jay shook his head. Cole could just make that out. "No."

"Good, I could hear you swearing and moving about. It woke me up. You okay?" Cole tilted his head.

Jay frowned. Why is he always concerned? "I'm fine." He said.

"It doesn't look it," Cole mumbled.

Jay sighed. "Are you just going to talk loudly and wake everyone up? Come here." Jay shuffled over to one side of his bed.

Cole rolled his eyes and sat down next to Jay. He could see him now. "Okay," Cole whispered. "Is this better now?"

Jay nodded.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

Jay sighed and nodded. "I'm fine. I keep telling you that. Every day for the past month you've been asking."

Cole couldn't help the fact that he could see right through Jay. "Well...I've just been noticing some changes in you. I was concerned."

Jay growled. "Well stop being concerned!"

Cole's mouth gaped open slightly. He didn't know what to say back to that.

Jay watched Cole look away, obviously slightly hurt. Realising what he said Jay felt his heart drop. "Oh, shit. Cole, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He quickly whispered.

Cole didn't look at him. He just nodded. "It's fine. You're struggling. I know."

Jay frowned. What does he mean by that? "H-huh?"

Cole looked at Jay. "I can see it." He said.

Jay's eyes widened. "You can see it? What?"

Cole sighed. He shook his head. "Nevermind."

The Master of Lightning stared at Cole. He went to say something but closed his mouth.

"Just remember that I'm always here if you need to talk," Cole said gently. "Don't push yourself away from me. I won't judge you. I'm your best friend." Cole gave him a soft smile, and then got off Jay's bed.

Jay sat there in silence and listened to Cole getting back into bed. Jay then scowled. 'There's no way he can see what I'm going through! I haven't told anyone!' He yelled in his mind. Jay scoffed and lied down, and pulled then blanket over his head. Jay the sighed. 'Okay, maybe he does...' Jay yawned. He honestly felt a bit better knowing someone could help him. 'No, I don't need help.' Jay's mind told him. Jay yawned again. He was too tired to argue with himself.

There wasn't any need for it.

* * *

"Rise and Shine!" Someone yelled.

Jay sat up quickly. "Gah! What?!"

Lloyd snickered. "Cole sent me to come wake you up!" He almost yelled. Too much sugar again.

Jay stared at Lloyd. "What time is it?" He asked.

Lloyd hummed. "Uhhhhhm." He looked at his watch. "1:23pm." He said slowly. He then looked up at Jay. "Cole said you needed the sleep." He smiled.

Jay couldn't help the small smile on his face. 'He does care.' He thought. "Oh. Well, I'll be down soon. Just give me five minutes." Jay said.

Lloyd nodded and bounced out of the room.

Jay shook his head as Lloyd left. Where does he store all that energy?

It felt good when Jay smiled. He climbed down from his bed and used spinjitzu to quickly change. He opened the door and walked out of the bedroom. He headed into the living room, but when he heard Nya's voice his small smile vanished. He held his breath.

He walked in. "Hey, guys." He mumbled.

"Oh, he lives!" Kai joked.

Nya giggled. "Sleepyhead."

"Come on guys, you know he needed the sleep." Cole defended Jay.

Zane nodded. "Agreed."

Lloyd chuckled. "Beauty sleep."

Kai snickered. "Yeah. Beauty sleep."

Jay rolled his eyes and sat down next to Cole. He needed to thank him. He would in a moment. He just stayed quiet and listened to the chatter.

Cole glanced over at Jay. His own smile became a frown. He hated seeing Jay dragging himself around. He watched Jay get up and leave the room. None of the others noticed, Cole quickly got up and left after him.

"Jay!" Cole called out, he ran by his side. Jay kept walking down the hallway.

"Cole. Don't." Jay stopped.

Cole stopped beside him. "Why do you keep pushing me away?" He asked quickly.

Jay turned to him. "I don't need help!"

Cole sighed. "I'm not saying you do!"

"Then why do you keep coming after me?!" Jay almost yelled.

Cole could tell he was dealing with some emotions he didn't understand. "I care," Cole admitted. "I want you to be yourself again! Do you know how much it hurts me too?"

Jay frowned in confusion. "Huh...?"

"Seeing you mope around for the last month hasn't been very satisfying!" He made hand gestures. "What? Did you think I didn't notice? I can see something happened."

Jay shook his head. "Nothing happened!" He lied.

Cole sighed. "Something did happen!"

He was right. Something did happen. "No." Jay shook his head.

Cole sighed. He toned his voice down a bit. "Jay, listen to me. I don't know what happened, but for the lat month you've just been dragging yourself around. You don't smile. You don't make jokes. You're being an ass to everyone. Whatever has happened I WANT to help you. Please."

Jay's heart dropped. He felt heavy, and a rush of cold went over him. "C-Cole I..."

"Stop pushing me away," Cole said calmly. He took a small step towards Jay. "Let me help you. It hurts like a tonne of bricks, to see you frown." Cole gave him a big smile.

Jay stared at Cole. Had he really been acting like that? Jay didn't know what to say. He just smiled.

Cole was slightly shocked at this.

It was a real smile. Something Cole hadn't seen in a while. He was smiling. For real. Did Cole's words really touch him? He's been trying for a month just to get Jay to smile. It never worked. All Cole ever wanted was to make Jay smile.

"Thanks, Cole," Jay said gently. He rubbed his knuckles together. Something Jay does when he's nervous. Jay's heart pounded in his chest like it wanted to escape from his mouth.

Cole nodded. "You know I'd do anything." He smiled.

Jay nodded back. "I know."

They both stood in the hallway for a little, before someone called them.

"We should...head back." Jay was struggling to find words.

Cole nodded. "Yeah. We should." Cole walked on.

Jay watched him walk into the living room. He stood in the hallway for a little bit, before slowly walking towards the door. He felt slightly relieved. He walked into the room.

"Where did you two go?" Lloyd asked. "We didn't even notice you left."

"Hey, that's why we're ninjas!" Jay joked. "I guess we're good at our job." He winked.

Lloyd giggled along with Kai.

Cole had a big grin on his face.

Nya was laughing, and Zane was smiling.

'That felt good.' Jay said mentally.

Cole knew too well that Jay's happiness won't last very long. He had a hunch. He pulled one joke and smiled. Good. Cole knew that he would still have to pull Jay from whatever problems he's got going on. Still. Cole decided he should enjoy it whilst it lasted.

Jay smiled as everyone laughed and joked about. He sat next to Cole.

"Having fun?" Cole asked.

Jay nodded. "It's been awhile." He mumbled. "But, you know this won't last." He glanced at Cole.

Cole nodded. "I understand that."

They both smiled at each other.

"Just remember. I'm here."

"I will."

* * *

 **Hello again! Thank you for reading this. I hope I'm not moving along too quickly! Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate all of them!**

 **-Spoon**


	3. Chapter 3: Argumental

_Your Eyes Don't Lie._

 _Chapter Three: Argumental._

"Oh, come on Jay! Don't just ignore me!" Nya exclaimed waving her arms about at her boyfriend.

Jay and Nya were arguing. It's not the first time either.

The teen growled and turned away. He didn't WANT to speak to her anymore. She was making things worse, at least in his eyes. Nya had changed. She wasn't so pure and innocent anymore.

"Jay! What is wrong with you! We had that argument at least a month ago! You can't possibly still be mad at me!" She said.

She was wrong. Jay was still mad at her. The two relationship was going downhill. They finally got together. They were happy, but now. Now look at them.

Jay refused to say anything to her. At least at the moment.

"Jay please," Nya begged. "Don't still be mad at me. What's wrong?"

Jay growled. "Nothing. I'm fine." He quickly said.

"Stop lying to me!" Nya yelled.

Nya's boyfriend turned his head to her. "Fine. It's you. You're making me mad. You're not the same anymore Nya! You've changed!"

Nya frowned. "I've changed? Look at yourself! You're acting like an asshole!"

Jay mumbled curse words to himself.

Nya clenched her fists. "Don't tell me I've changed when clearly you have! You're not the same!"

Jay inhaled a deep breath. He then let go of it all, trying to blow away his anger with air.

Nya stared at him in disgust and disbelief.

"Why are you still WITH me then?" Jay asked.

"..." Nya frowned. She then growled and stormed off.

Jay watched in silence. He waited for the door the slam behind her, in which it did. He then climbed onto his bed, and dug his face into his pillow and screamed.

Jay and Nya always argued. It was starting to stress Jay out.

Nya stormed off down the hall, bumping into her brother on the way.

"Woah," Kai said taking a step back. "What's up water lily?"

"Don't call me that!" She said through gritted teeth.

Kai took a step back. "Wow. Chill."

"Why don't you go tell JAY to chill!" She almost yelled she ran past her brother and into her room.

Kai stood in the hallway completely confused.

No one has ever heard them argue.

No one.

Kai mumbled something to himself. He went to check on Jay.

He walked into the room he shares with the other ninja. "Jay?" He called out.

Jay was lying on his bed. Pounding his head into his pillow.

Kai watched for a few seconds. "Jay? Buddy?"

Jay kept pounding his head into his pillow repeatedly. Kai frowned and went to go grab one of the others.

He ran into the living room. "Guys. I think Jay is possessed or something."

Zane raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Lloyd snickered. "Cole's not a ghost anymore idiot. That's not possible."

Cole chuckled. "Technically. I can change from both,but it's not me."

Kai groaned. "NOOO. He's smashing his head into his pillow repeatedly!"

They all exchanged looks. Worried looks.

"Take us to him," Lloyd said standing up.

"Follow me." Kai lead them into the bedroom. "Look."

Jay was still pounding his head into the pillow.

They all watched in silence.

"Oh my," Zane looked over at Kai. "You just found him like this?"

"Yeah, after Nya told me to tell him to 'Chill'" Kai mumbled.

Cole frowned. 'Nya came from this way?' He thought to himself.

Lloyd snickered. "Just get him to stop."

"He ignored me," Kai said with a shrug.

Everyone went silent again.

Cole sighed. "Jay."

Jay stopped.

Kai looked over at Cole. He had a serious look on his face. "How did you do that?"

Cole just frowned.

Lloyd and Zane exchanged worried looks. Cole sighed. He walked up to Jay's bed and climbed onto it. Jay rolled over onto his back. "What?" He asked, his voice slightly cracking.

Cole was sitting on the end of his bed. He glanced at the others and gestured for them to leave. They all hesitated but did so.

Once the door shut, Cole offered Jay his hand. Jay slowly took it and Cole pulled him up so Jay was sitting.

"Alright. What's wrong?" He asked.

Jay shook his head. He didn't want to say.

Cole watched the bottom of Jay's eyes puff up. He knew what that meant. Cole let out a deep breath. "Hey. Remember. I'm here to listen to you."

Jay shook his head again.

Cole didn't want Jay to cry. He couldn't bare to see that.

Jay just kept shaking his head. "It's all my fault..."

'It's all my fault.' Cole repeated in his head. "What? What is your fault?"

Jay's voice cracked as he spoke. "Everything. I messed up."

"Messed up what?" Cole asked inching closer to Jay.

"..." Jay shook his head.

"I don't think you messed up anything," Cole said gently.

Jay glanced up at him. "You don't even know what I'm on about."

"No, you're right I don't. I'm guessing it has something to do with Nya though. Right?"

Jay nodded slowly.

"Did you get into an argument?" Cole asked.

Jay nodded once again, "Yes." Jay sniffed. "We argued about something personal and then I started ignoring her."

"Did she take it too far?" He tilted his head sideways.

Jay nodded. "Yeah. She said some mean things. I just...ugh."

"You just?" Cole urged.

"Argh! I jut didn't want to talk about WHY I'm being so MOODY!" He almost yelled.

Cole nodded. "Will you tell me?"

Jay stared at Cole. He sighed. "No. I'm fine."

"...No, you're not." Cole said.

Jay growled. "I'm fine!"

"Stop lying to me!" Cole grabbed both of Jay's wrists and pulled him towards him. "Listen to me. You are not fine. You keep lying to me. Why?"

Jay gulped. "Why do you care so much?"

"I'm your best friend! Why wouldn't I!?" Cole was so close to yelling. "I'm trying to help you and you keep pushing me away!"

"It's because I'm fine!" Jay yelled.

"No, you're not! Your eyes don't lie Jay! I can see right through them! I can see right through YOU. You're hurting! I can see that!" Cole let go of Jay's wrist after yelling that at him.

Jay slowly pushed himself away from Cole. They both sat in silence.

"I can see your pain." Cole mumbled.

Jay just stared at Cole. ".."

"Look. Jay. Stop pushing everyone away. We're here to help you. I got you."

"And...you got me." Jay said. Giving Cole a tiny smile.

Both of them smile at each other for a little.

"C-Can I have a hug? I really need one." Jay asked, his face glowing pink.

"Fine." Cole opened his arms up.

Jay accepted his hug. It just felt right.

Cole sighed happily. "Jay. I-"

"GUYS!" Kai ran into the room.

Both of them jumped. "AH!"

"Oops sorry." Kai snickered. "BUT GUYS! COME HERE!"

Cole groaned and jumped off of Jay's bed. "What?"

Jay followed Cole.

"Looooook!" Kai held up a new game.

Cole groaned. "Boy! I was having a moment!"

Kai laughed. "LET'S GO PLAY!" Kai grabbed Cole's wrist and dragged him out of the room. Jay ran after then.

What a turn of events.


	4. Chapter 4: Casual Banta

_Your Eyes Don't Lie._

 _Chapter Four: Casual Banta._

"No!" Jay smacked the controller from Kai's hand. "Ha!"

Kai growled. "Jay! That's cheating!"

Jay smashed a few buttons. "Cheating? What's that?" He acted dumb.

Well dumber than usual.

Kai picked up his controller and looked at the screen. Jay had already won. The hot head had already lost. "I hate you."

Jay snickered. "Ayyyy!" He put his hands up in the air. "I won! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" He laughed.

Lloyd burst out laughing. "HA! Kai lost at his own game!"

"BOY! I will end you!" Kai jumped over the sofa and gave Lloyd a noogie.

"Ahh! No!" Lloyd squirmed about.

Zane laughed at them. "Now. Calm down." He snickered. "We don't want Lloyd losing his temper."

"Losing. My temper! Kai's the hot head here!" He exclaimed still trying to escape Kai's grasp.

Kai laughed. "I'm only HOT not hot headed."

"Pun intended?" Cole asked looking up from his phone.

"Pun?" Kai chuckled. "Oh right. HA!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Lloyd sarcastically laughed. "You're so funny!"

"Thanks." Kai rolled his eyes and gave Lloyd a harder noogie.

"Stop!" He whined.

Kai let go of him and laughed.

Lloyd growled.

Zane laughed. Jay flicked Lloyd's ear. "Yo, Loser."

"I'm not a loser!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well, I won't call you a loser if you beat me!" Jay teased.

"It's on!" Lloyd jumped over the sofa. "No cheating!"

"Cheating? What's that?" Jay snickered.

Lloyd shot him a glance. "Oh god, you're worse than Kai,"

Kai growled. "Hey!"

They both snickered.

Cole watched the two boys play the game, whilst everyone watched in silence. He shrugged and went back to playing on his phone. Well. He went back to reading.

The room was filled with sounds of explosions. From the video game of course. Cole scrolled through his phone, then Nya leant over.

"What you up to?" She asked.

Cole instantly pressed the home button on his phone. "Nothing." He lied.

Nya smiled. "You was reading then. What were you reading?"

Cole chuckled nervously. He found it awkward talking to Nya. Since he used to like her. He always thought Jay hated it when they spoke. It was natural.

"I was reading. This book, that I like." Cole mumbled.

Nya smiled. "Oh. Which one?"

'Which one.' Cole repeated in his head. "Uhh..." He had to think of a title. He wasn't actually going to tell her. "...I forgot the title." He chuckled nervously whilst scratching the back of his neck. Nya smiled and nodded.

"Okay." She said, she leant away from him and carried on watching the others.

Cole glanced over and caught Jay's eye. Cole instantly looked away. Everyone went silent.

The room was quiet. Not even the Video Game was playing.

Cole glanced up.

"Jay. Why did you pause?" Lloyd asked.

Jay frowned slightly and unpaused. He didn't even answer. Jay looked away from Cole and just carried on playing.

Kai looked over at Cole and gestured for him to come over. Cole jumped up and walked over to Kai. The spiky hair teen led him to the back of the living room.

"Did you see the way he looked at you then?" Kai whispered.

Cole nodded slowly. "I did yes." He whispered back.

They both glanced over at Jay.

"Why would he look at you like that? You haven't done anything wrong." Kai informed Cole.

The raven haired boy just shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't argued in a long time. Kinda..." He coughed.

"Kinda?" Kai questioned.

"Well. We get into this small conversations. He feels depressed and I try to drag him out of his state. He yells things at me and I kinda yell back to try reason with him. Would you call that an argument?" Cole looked over at Jay, and then back at Kai.

Kai rubbed his chin. "Well, no..." He shook his head. "Why is he depressed? We have to help him."

Cole sighed. "That's what I've been trying to do. It's making me come across as clingy. He doesn't listen to anyone else. I think we should tell Nya."

"No." Kai instantly said.

"What?" Cole frowned.

"Those two..." Kai cleared his throat. "They haven't been getting on well as of recently. They need a...'break'"

Cole blinked a couple of times. "What?" He said calmly.

"...Arguments. I think that's what set Jay into his state. Nya always walks away from him mad."

Cole crossed his arms. "True. Well, every relationship has arguments! It's probably just a stage!"

Kai shook his head. "No. These ones are every day." He said.

Cole closed his mouth. He was going to say something.

"...We shouldn't tell Nya." Kai said slowly.

Cole nodded. Kai knew what was best for Nya. She was his sister.

"Though..." Kai smirked. "This is your chance."

"WHAT!?" Cole yelled.

Kai snickered. Cole looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him. He waved awkwardly and then chuckled. They all waved back and turned away.

Kai nudged Cole. "I see the way you look at him."

"A-Are you trying to say I LOVE Jay?" Cole lowered his voice.

Kai wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "Mhmmmmm."

Cole's mouth dropped. "A-Are you insane!" Cole blushed out of embarrassment. "No!"

"Yes," Kai smiled. "Yes, I am insane!"

"No Kai! I'm not like that!" Cole crossed his arms. "I'm not gay."

"No, you're bi." Kai shrugged. Teasing Cole was funny to him.

"Wha? What! No!" Cole turned on his heels and faced away from Kai.

"Why are you blushing then?" He asked.

"Shut up," Cole said through gritted teeth.

Kai laughed. "Okay, Okay."

The room went silent for a little.

"But you still love him!" Kai yelled.

"KAI!"

Kai ran out of the room and Cole was straight behind him.

Zane chuckled. "What was that about?"

Lloyd snickered. "Kai was probably teasing Cole. It's Kai come on."

Jay nodded. "That's true,"

Zane smiled. "Yes. Probably."

Nya giggled. "That's my brother for you."

Kai ran into the room, out of breath. "Guys! Help me!" He said.

Nya shook her head. "Nope! Never!"

Jay watched as Cole walked up behind Kai, and flipped him over him and onto the floor.

"OUCH!" Kai yelled from the floor.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "That's what you get!"

Jay snickered. "Kai got owned."

Cole smiled. "Yeah. He did."

"My back hurts!" Kai whined. Lloyd jumped up to help Kai.

Cole crossed his arms and smiled proudly. "Heheh." He giggled to himself.

"Banta!" Jay exclaimed.

"Banta?" Cole turned to Jay. "The hell?"

Jay laughed. "You don't know what banta means! You're so dumb."

"Hey! I am NOT dumb!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yes, you are!" Jay jumped up from the sofa and stuck his tongue out. "Nyaaaah!"

"You're so immature!" Cole stuck his tongue out at Jay. "Nyaaah!"

"You're immature!"

"Oh yeah? You're a motormouth!"

"You're a pebble!"

Cole snickered. "A pebble? HA!"

Jay giggled. "Yeah. You pebble."

"You're a peanut." Cole laughed. "Midget."

"Hey! Just 'cause you're the second tallest doesn't mean I'm a midget!" Jay exclaimed waving his arms about.

"You have to stand on your tiptoes to be able to talk to Zane." Cole pointed at Zane.

Zane laughed. "Yes, but it's much harder for Lloyd he's the mid-"

"SHUT UP!" Lloyd suddenly shouted. "Don't judge my height!"

Kai laughed. "I'm the third tallest!"

"I'm the fourth tallest."

"Smallest." Cole coughed.

"Shut up!" Jay yelled.

Cole snickered, and Kai joined in. Zane was laughing. "You're all so immature."

They all joined in with the laughter.

This is what Jay enjoyed. The day's like these, but he knew that worse ones were to come.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! Thank you SO SO much for all the reviews, if you couldn't tell Bruise is my favourite shipping. This is what the story is, but I'm trying to pace it all out but it's difficult. Sorry. Also, the Jaya is in this for a reason. ;) Thank you again for the reviews! I love reading them. I hope you all have a wonderful day!  
** -Spoon


End file.
